


Bad Dreams

by jadedreamer



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluffy, M/M, domestic ziam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 20:53:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5980630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadedreamer/pseuds/jadedreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Javeed James Payne-Malik also known as J.J. has to save his Baba (Zayn) from the boogie man, who has house surrounded with his evil minions. With help of Liam and his trusty bear Sammy, they set off into the night fighting monsters and rescuing Zayn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> This is was a fun cute little drabble I came up with. It's light hearten and full of fluff. Enjoy :)

It was the middle of the night and Liam heard whimpering coming from somewhere close. Not opening his eyes he reached and pulled Zayn close, who only mumbled and tucked himself into Liam’s neck. But the whimpering wouldn’t stop.  


“Shh it’s okay Zaynie” he whispered but whimpering continued  


Only a few doors down little 4 year old Javeed James Payne-Malik, or J.J., was having a bad dream.  


_J.J. was fighting off the monsters that were crawling out of the closet. Daddy forgot to close it all the way and that’s how they got out. Sammy, his best stuffed monkey, was trying to keep them from leaving the room but the monsters were too big for Sammy and him. Sammy was hurt. The biggest monster Boogie, he lives in the closet, pinned J.J  down and he couldn’t get to the door in time.  The other monsters got out._

_“Sammy” J.J. screamed  
_

_Sammy was still down and J.J. started to fight Boogie but then he heard screaming coming from down the hall.  
_

_“BABA” J.J.  screamed as he bite Boogie and runs over to Sammy._

_“Wake up Sammy. They have Baba.”_

_Sammy opens his eyes_  


He woke screaming. 

  


“Shh. Daddy’s here,” Liam whispered “It’s okay. Daddy’s got you now”  
J.J. started crying as he held on tightly to Liam’s neck.  


“Daddy” J.J. cried his body shaking from the bad dream.  


“Shh. Everything is okay.” Liam whispered into his son’s soft curly hair as rubbed his back to calm him. Liam grow concerned with how hard he was shaking. 

“Did you have a bad dream” Liam asked as he walked over to the rocking chair.

J.J. nodded tightened his hold around Liam’s neck.  


“What happened?” Liam asked as he rocked softly to try to calm his son’s heart rate. J.J. was crying through his tears and Liam couldn’t make anything out but he continued to rub his back.  


“They have Baba,” J.J. said through this tears  


“Who does?” Liam asked  


“Boogie and the monsters, they have Baba” J.J. said, a new wave of tears started.  


Liam got up from the chair and started to calm J.J.. The dream must have been scary. He couldn’t think of what to do. He knew J.J. would go back to bed at this rate. When the idea came to him  


“Oh no.” Liam said “We have to go save him”  


J.J. looked up Liam confused. “How”

“You, Sammy and me are going to save Baba” Liam explained as he set J.J. down on the bed and wiped away his tears. His beautiful little boy was scared about Zayn and Liam knew this was the only way that he could get his little sunshine to calm down. He went over the chest by the foot of the bed and got out J.J. Batman cape and Sammy’s.

“Alright time to go save Baba are you ready?”  


“Yeah” J.J. said sniffling. Liam puts  J.J.’s cape on and grabs Sammy, the stuff monkey that Harry and Louis got him when he stayed with them a while ago. To help protect him from all the monsters. He handed Sammy over and started for their room.  


He looked at J.J. “You ready”  


J.J. nodded holding on tighter and looked down the dark hallway that lead to their room. The bedside light was still turned on which caused there to be a glow under the door and Zayn must have gotten up because you could see his shadow moving about.  


“So Sammy is going to watch our backs and J.J. you are going to lead the way okay” he whispered as they inched closer.

J.J. looked around the hallway and  points to his bedroom.  


“Okay we’re going to have to be very quiet” Liam whispers as he slowly starts walking towards to door. Trying to not step on any of the creaky floor boards.  He set J.J. down behind him as he opened the door.Liam peaked his head in. Zayn had been sitting up on and looked at him confused. _  
_

_What are you doing_ he mouthed _  
_

_Bad dream_ he mouthed back. Zayn nodded and played along.  


“I see Baba but I can’t see the monsters can you?” He whispers to J.J.  
J.J. leaned over to peak through the door crack because he was still scared but he saw Baba and the monsters.  


“Under the bed. Daddy” J.J. whispered. “they are hiding”  


Liam peaked over again and Zayn couldn’t keep the smile off his face but he stays where he was.  


“Okay I’m going in” he said  


“No Sammy goes. He’ll protect Baba”  


“But daddy is stronger”  


“Sammy fights monsters daddy” J.J. said as if Liam didn’t know this fact.  


Liam took Sammy “Okay it’s all on you.buddy You fight the monster and we’ll grab Baba.”  


J.J. whispered something into Sammy’s ears and handed Sammy over. J.J. fixed his cape and put his brave face. Liam had to try and not smile. Liam opened the door a little wider and Sammy went into the room. Landing just by Zayn’s side of the bed. J.J. peaked through the door crack.  


“Go now daddy. Sammy has the monsters” J.J. whispered. Liam open the door wider so he and J.J. could sneak in and get into the bed to protect Zayn.  


Zayn was fake sleeping when they crawled into bed. J.J. gently touching Zayn’s face , but he didn’t open his eyes.  


“Baba” J.J. whispered  


Zayn still didn’t open his eyes. J.J. looked up at Liam confused.  


“Give him kisses and see if that works” Liam said as he tried to keep the smile off his face. J.J. puckered his lips and starts leaving kisses all over Zayn’s face until he opened his eyes.  


“Hmm” Zayn groaned  


“Baba” J.J. whispered

Zayn opened his eye slowly while J.J. continued with the kiss. “Hmm” 

“Is Baba okay?”  


“Baba is okay” he smiled and grabbed J.J. and pulled him closer as he sat up in bed. J.J. wrapped his arm around Zayn’s neck and held on tightly.  


Suddenly J.J. pulled back and  eyes grow wide as he scrambled to the edge of the bed. “Daddy grab Sammy ” he said still watching. Liam kissed Zayn quickly and reached over and grabbed Sammy up off the floor and brought him into bed with them.  


“That was a close one” J.J. said as he hugged Sammy to him.  


Zayn pulled J.J. in closer to him. Kissing him on his forehead Zayn slowly starts humming J.J. Lullaby and rubbed his back while Liam tucked both Zayn and J.J. into his arms.  J.J. tried hard to keep his eyes open and watch over Daddy and Baba.  


_“_ Daddy and Baba are safe now. Sleep” Liam whispered


End file.
